Bloodline
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: This is my re-write of 13:1 Bloodline focusing on what happens to Sam. Sam/Tony ship. Haven't actually seen the episode so this is based on summaries and such. Let me know what you think. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Steve dragged Sam out of the hospital and over to a van parked in the street. Mary, still in her nurse's scrubs, slid the door open and Sam was forced inside. Her ex-husband jumped in after her, along with Mary, while their accomplice, dressed in the prison guard's uniform, ran round to the driver's side. Before the door had been slammed shut from within, the van was already speeding out of the ambulance parking bay.

Back in the ER, it was chaos. Doctors and patients alike were in a panic as a result of the few stray shots fired as Steve and the others had made their escape. Fortunately the prisoner's focus had been on getting out of the hospital as quickly as possible with Sam, rather than taking out innocent bystanders. One woman who had come in for stomach pains now had a graze from a bullet on her left arm to deal with as well, and a man waiting for news on his sick father had been hit in the shoulder, but nothing more serious than that.

After Sam's comment directed towards 'Abigail', Abby was urging Pratt and Morris to go after her, but they soon returned indoors reporting how the van had already split. Chuny hurried over to check that she was alright as she was almost full term. Luckily Abby had simply had to duck down behind the admit desk as the shots were fired.

"I'm fine." She assured the nurse. "But they took Sam!"

Neela and Dr Dubenko hurried into the ER from upstairs after hearing the commotion. They immediately started helping those affected. Dr Weaver quickly tried to calm everyone down while Jerry called the police.

"Abby! Greg! What the hell happened?" Gates asked as he came running in from out in the corridor. Dr Lockhart turned to face him.

"Those prisoners we had in from a yard fight, one of them was Steve – Sam's ex. He and the other guy were holding her at gunpoint and they just escaped." Abby explained. Tony was in shock.

"Oh my God, they took Sam?" Greg nodded sadly. Abby laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. She knew how close Tony and Sam had become recently, even if they hadn't admitted it publicly. "What about Alex?" Gates questioned, thinking of Sam's son.

"School trip upstate." Abby told him, remembering Sam mentioning it. Just then, Jerry interjected.

"Police are on it." He informed them. Seeing Abby's worried face he continued. "Sam's a tough cookie, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah." Pratt agreed. "That guy was her ex?" This time it was Abby's turn to nod. "Well, he wouldn't hurt her would he?"

"He already got into a prison fight just to get sent to hospital so he could escape, and he shot up the ER and took her hostage; who knows what he's capable of."

"Pratt! Can I get a hand over here?" Morris called, breaking up the conversation. Greg hurried over to his colleague and proceeded to help wheel the man with the shoulder wound into Trauma 1.

Gates and Abby also set about helping to reassure the patients that the situation was now under control and starting to get back to patching people up. It was only when Greg had to fetch more supplies that he went into the room where Sam had been treating Steve.

The place was a complete mess: a trolley tipped over, its contents scattered across the floor, drawers opened randomly and splatters of blood and bandages littering the bed and side table. However Pratt noticed none of this. What he did see was the body of the unconscious guard lying on the ground, his hands tied behind him, dressed in a prisoner's uniform.

Greg was about to call security when he realised that that wasn't the only body in the room. On a gurney in the corner, half shielded by a screen and maybe only partially visible through the window from the corridor outside, was another body. Hurrying over, Greg saw that it was Luka.

"Morris! Abby!" He shouted, desperate to get someone's attention. Pratt shoved the wheeled screen out of the way to check that Luka was okay. He wasn't. There was a tube down his throat helping him to breathe – he had been intubated.

Spotting a syringe on the ground, Greg grabbed it. His worst fears were confirmed. Luka had obviously inadvertently interrupted Steve's plan so they had drugged him. Luckily for him Sam must have been able to persuade her kidnappers to let her intubate Luka before they left; otherwise the drug would have paralyzed his lungs.

At that point, Abby and Morris ran into the room, followed by two security officers. The officers headed straight over to the unconscious guard who was just starting to come around, while the two Residents headed over to Pratt.

"Oh my God, Luka!" Abby exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Looks like Sam intubated him." Greg said as Abby held her husband's hand and stroked his forehead. Pratt held up the nearly empty syringe to show them.

"Pretty nasty stuff." Morris commented. "The oxygen should prevent any paralysis to the lungs, especially if it was done within a few seconds."

Greg and Morris checked Luka over more fully and then removed the tube as he began regaining consciousness. He seemed fine, thankfully. After a gulp of water to soothe his throat, Luka spoke hurriedly.

"They took Sam!" He told them, letting Morris help him sit up and get off the gurney. "They knocked the guard out, the other guy took his uniform and then they took Sam! And that new nurse, Mary... she's with them, she's his girlfriend or something..." Abby rubbed Luka's arm to calm him down while Pratt explained what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in an effort to lose the cops after the run-in with one police car had left yet more destruction behind them, Steve had decided they should hide out. The van was left round the back of some deserted building on a run-down industrial estate, while Steve, Mary, her boyfriend and Steve's inmate Rafe, and Sam went inside.

While inside the van, Steve had tied Sam's hands together behind her back and shoved a gag in her mouth. The gun still grasped firmly in his hand, he took her into the empty building and pushed her down into a corner.

Sam was too scared to try and run. She was all too aware of what her ex-husband was capable of, and she dreaded to think what he was going to do with her. At least Alex wasn't caught up in all this, Sam thought to herself, as she struggled to sit up.

She gasped as two shots suddenly rung out. Looking up fearfully, she saw Mary and Rafe's bodies slumped on the floor, blood pooling from the bullet holes in each of their foreheads.

Sam shrunk back further into the dark corner as Steve turned to face her.

"It's going to be better now." He told her quietly. "Now that we're together again, everything will be alright. I'd rather we were all dead, than be apart and all screwed up." Steve pointed the gun at her. Sam tried not to cry.

She closed her eyes but instead of hearing a third gunshot, she heard the sound of a glass bottle grating on the rough concrete. Opening her eyes again, Sam watched as Steve, now sitting on the ground in front of her, took a big gulp of whatever cheap, strong alcohol was inside. He drank again and again, all the while maintaining a secure hold on his gun.

Once the bottle had been drained of its contents, Steve threw it against a nearby wall where it smashed. Sam recoiled at the action, worried that it could have been directed at her. Steve moved closer to her. She tried to get away but couldn't. Moaning in fear and pain through the gag, Sam begged him not to touch her, but he didn't listen.

Steve's weight was heavy on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He hands bound behind her; there was nothing Sam could do to defend herself. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pressed his lips against her mouth forcefully.

Sam desperately turned her head away from him, struggling to breathe through the material. She fought back tears as his hands roamed over her body, under her clothes. Closing her eyes, trying to think of Alex and Tony, Sam was unable to block out the reality of the situation as her ex proceeded to rape her. Wishing more than anything for it to be over, Sam felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Eventually Steve finished and collapsed drunkenly beside her. Sam lay still for a few minutes, praying that he wouldn't wake up, before she removed his arm from across her stomach and moved away from where he was passed out. She struggled with the ropes binding her hands and after a while they loosened. Ignoring her sore and bruised wrists, Sam pulled the gag out of her mouth and got shakily to her feet. She winced as shards of stray glass bit into her palms but she didn't take much notice.

Running out of the building, away from Steve's unconscious form and passed the bodies of Rafe and Mary, Sam didn't look back. Reaching the entrance her heart sank. They were miles outside the city, and she had no way of getting back to County General... The van. But where were the keys? Rafe or Steve probably had them, Sam thought miserably.

Deciding this was still her best option to get out of here, considering she didn't have her cell on her, Sam made her way quietly back inside. After checking Rafe's pockets she concluded that Steve must have the keys.

She made her way cautiously over to him. He was still out of it, which was hardly surprising due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the space of a couple of minutes. Sam carefully rolled him onto his back and began searching through the pockets of his jacket.

Just as her fingers closed around the cold metal of the keys, Steve jerked awake and grabbed Sam's arm. Without thinking she seized the gun from where his slack grip had dropped it, pulled the keys from his pocket and backed away from him. When he refused to release her, Sam pulled the trigger.

Steve yelled in shock and pain as the bullet imbedded in his flesh, but Sam didn't stop to see. She barely felt the gun slip from her trembling hands as she fled.

Terrified that he might follow her, she threw herself into the front seat of the van, shoved the key into the ignition and sped away. Only when she reached the throughway did she slow down a bit, confident that he wasn't going to catch her.

Sam exhaled; trying to hold it together as she drove back to the hospital. Her hands were still shaking and the pain from the broken glass was beginning to hit her, as were the bruises Sam knew now covered her body.

Soon some dodgy sounds started coming from the engine of the van, and considering the battering it had taken in the run-in with the police car earlier, Sam was hardly surprised. Fortunately for her, she was just round the corner from the hospital, so she pulled over and got out. As Sam made her way to the entrance of County General, the adrenaline being pumped round her bloodstream was decreasing, so as a result the shock and reality of her situation threatened to overwhelm her.

She clutched at a pain in her side; bruised ribs probably, caused by the near car-crash a few hours ago plus being thrown about in the back of a speeding van. Despite her nurse's training, Sam felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the look of the blood on her hands and wrists. Nearing the ER doors, the pain seemed to worsen, but her heart rate had slowed down at the familiar and comforting sight.

Summoning the last of her physical, and emotional, strength, Sam pressed the button for the doors and stepped into the ER. The scene that greeted her was not one of total chaos and destruction like she had feared, so Sam was relieved.

The ache in her side worsening, Sam stumbled further into the room, towards the admit desk.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need help." She said to the space in general, her hand pressed tight against her ribs. Her sudden appearance in the ER caught the attention of Abby, Pratt and Morris who were all nearby, but most importantly: Gates.

"Sam!" The young doctor ran forward to her as the three Residents also hurried over to help their friend.

"Tony." Sam's voice was wavering but she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Tony wrapped her in a secure embrace, but released her when she moaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly as Abby, Greg and Morris gathered around her.

"My ribs." Sam told them, touching her side again. "Probably just bruised a bit."

"Sam – your hands!" Gates exclaimed, holding her arm carefully to examine her palm.

"What happened Sam?" Greg asked as Abby laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Steve." She said quietly.

"Let's get you to a bed." Pratt suggested, guiding the nurse down the corridor. Tony kept his arm around Sam as they walked. Archie and Abby exchanged a knowing look behind them.

"I'll let Jerry know you're back; he can notify the cops." Morris announced, and headed back to the front desk.

Tony and Greg helped Sam into the bed in exam 3 and Abby started to check her over. It was only now that Tony noticed the rips in Sam's shirt, how low her jeans sat on her hips, and the bruises visible on her throat and around her collarbone. There were marks down her cheeks which indicated that she had been crying, and splatters of blood on her top, most likely from having her hand pressed against her painful side. Her eyes were red and her face pale; she looked a mess. Tony had never seen her like this, and it scared him.

Chuny came in at that point and began removing the shards of glass from Sam's palms, cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. Sam smiled at her gratefully. Tony remained by her side throughout, watching her to make sure she was okay. Once she was done checking her ribs – which were bruised but not broken – Abby met Greg's eyes. Greg nodded slightly in understanding before suggesting to Gates that the two men give Sam some privacy to get changed.

Reluctant to leave her, Tony only allowed Greg to lead him out of exam 3 after Sam had requested a decent cup of coffee. Alone now with her patient, colleague, and friend, Abby wheeled the stool to Sam's bedside and sat down.

After a moment, Sam met her gaze. Abby could plainly see the hurt and vulnerability in her eyes, and the tears threatening to spill, so she reached out and gently took Sam's hand. Knowing that she would tell her in her own time, Abby remained silent. Eventually, Sam spoke.

"Steve... he... he raped me." Sam's voice was quiet as she blinked back tears as the memories returned. With her free hand Sam wiped a stray tear from her cheek before continuing. "He said he... he would rather we were both dead than... be apart and all screwed up." She suppressed a sob. "He pointed his gun at me... I thought he was going to kill me!" At this, Abby stood up quickly and pulled Sam into a hug. She simply held her as she cried.

Tony stood outside exam 3, his heart breaking at the scene unfolding before him. The sight of Sam sobbing into Abby's shoulder was one that twisted in his gut. He and Sam might not have been exactly serious, but he realised now just how much she meant to him, and how it pained him to see her like this. Wanting more than anything to march straight in there and hold her in his arms, Greg had to hold onto his shoulder to stop him.

"She just needs some space." Pratt assured his friend quietly. "After everything she's been through, she's gonna find it difficult to trust people straight away."

"_People_?"

"Well... you know..." Greg trailed off. Tony shot him a confused look.

"I know you and Sam are..." He raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Oh." Tony looked back through the window again, slightly embarrassed.

"Just give her some time Gates." Pratt advised. They stood there together for a moment and watched as Abby released Sam and the two women sat back down in their respective places. Abby said something to her, to which Sam nodded in response, and then the doctor stood up and exited the room.

"She wants to see you." Abby told Gates, stepping aside to let him in. Nothing else needed to be said, they were doctors; they all recognised the signs.

Tony hurried into the room and over to the bed.

"Hey." Sam said softly, but she smiled as he sat down in the seat Abby had vacated.

"Hey." He replied. Tony reached out a hand gingerly and was pleased when she took it. He squeezed her fingers gently and rubbed light circles over her palm through the bandage.

After a minute Tony spoke, but his focus was fixed on Sam's hand in his larger one, resting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not just yet." Sam responded. "I don't think I..." Tony looked up at her.

"That's okay. Whenever you're ready, I'm here, okay?" Sam nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. Feeling more tears forming Sam squeezed his hand. "Tony..."

Tony leant in closer to her and brushed a strand of her brown hair away from her eyes. His lips hovered above hers. He paused, not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for.

Sam could see the look of care, affection and love in his eyes. She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

As the door swung closed behind Tony, Abby turned to Greg. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, folding his arms as he met her eyes. "Like Jerry said, Sam's a tough cookie, she'll be fine."

"And what about them?" They both turned to regard the couple again.

"Gates is a good kid, he'll look after her." Greg said. The two Residents could help but smile as they watched their friends' embrace.


End file.
